The Wall
by spottedhorse
Summary: Another story with Mattie, but more focused on Gil. Cahterine gives him a mission. WIll he be able to accomplish it?


"Honey, I need you to run to the store for me," his beautiful but somewhat frazzled looking wife proclaimed.

"Okay dear. Do you have a list?" He replied as aggreeably as possible. He was in the middle of a chapter of a good book and wanted to finish it but the grief of not responding positivly was greater than any sense of loss over having to wait to finish the chapter. The beautiful woman he married had morphed into a physco case since the birth of the twins and he had learned quickly to do what 'Mama' said. There was truth in the old cliche 'if Mama ain't happy, then ain't nobody happy."

"No list...just one thing but lots of it...diapers."

"Oh, okay. Want me to take Mattie?"

"Please...thank you."

"You can thank me properly later," he retorted. No way it was really going to happen. Well, maybe in fifteen or twenty years when the twins were not so needy and he was too old to care about proper thanks anyway. He called out to Mattie and the two Grissom 'men' headed out the door.

In the car, Mattie began to babble. _Where does he get that from?_ Gil wondered. _I don't talk much and Catherine...oh yeah, sometimes she babbles. ...when she has time...which she doesn't anymore._

At the Supercenter, the guys pushed a cart to the infant section. Mattie was scoping out the baby toys while Gil checked out the diapers. Usually Catherine took care of this, her 'time off' from the twins was the household shopping. But they had gone through a week's supply of diapers in four days. So Gil was here trying to figure it out. The wall of diapers was intimidating. So many colors packaged with the same brand. _Let's see...oh...okay, they have arranged it by brand and then size...oh, but what size?_

Gil pulled out his phone and called his wife. "Hey Hon...I'm here at the diaper wall but I don't know what size?"

"They just graduated from premmie to newborn."

"They graduated?" He smiled with pride. His son and daughter had graduated from something...already. "Okay...thanks."

Closing the phone, he began surveying his choices. _Hell, why'd they have to graduate? There are only two choices in premmie and five...no six...oh wait, there's another one...too many choices in newborn. "_ "Hey Mattie...do you know what brand Mommy buys?"

Mattie walked over from the toys down the aisle and looked from his father to the wall. "Sometimes she gets the blue ones but sometimes it's the green ones. "Pointing to another package he continued, "last time she got those." He beamed proudly because he was helping his Daddy.

Still confused Gil spotted a sales person. "Excuse me," he asked. She walked over and smiled, "yes? May I help you?"

"I'm trying to buy some diapers but I'm not sure about them. Which is the best?"

"Oh, they are all pretty much the same, serve the same purpose. It just depends on individual preferences."

"Oh...but the twins are too young to tell us their preferences," he pouted. "Yeah, they're just babies," Mattie pouted with his Dad.

"Well," she laughed, "does their mother prefer gathers or folds at the legs?"

Gil and Mattie looked at one another blankly. Mattie shrugged his shoulders and then Gil shrugged his. "I don't know. I'm not paying attention to the leg openings when I change them," he said honestly.

"No, I suppose not...but I commend you on changing diapers. So many men leave that to the women." She spotted the phone on his belt. "Why don't you call her and ask her?"

"Oh...yeah...thanks." He really didn't want to call her again. Too many questions and she'd think he didn't know what he was doing, which he didn't but he didn't want her to think that. But he decided he'd better, if he showed up with the wrong diapers, the penalties would be great. Dialing the phone, he got ready for her. "Hey Hon, it's me again."

"You're still there?"

"Ah...yeah. Um, do you prefer gathers or folds at the legs?"

"Gathers...Gil, why is this so difficult. My god, all I asked you to do was pick up some diapers."

"Yeah, okay Dear. See you soon." He closed the phone. He reminded himself to keep searching for help with the twins. She was going over the edge and turning into a shrew and he was going crazy trying to keep her sane. Looking back at the wall, he found gathers. _Damn, I didn't ask about brands..._ _Not calling her again. _He handed Mattie a package of each brand that had gathers and Mattie dumped them in the cart.

Once the cart was filled, they headed down the aisle. Mattie stopped at the toys and reached for one. It was an alligator that made sounds. Mattie pushed the little button on his foot; Mattie liked to push buttons, that's what got them the twins in the first place. The alligator started giggling a baby giggle. Gil couldn't help but smile, it was contageous. "Good choice, Mattie. We could use some giggles around the house right now."

Mattie helped Gil bring all the diapers into the house. Catherine's eyes got huge as she realized what had happened. "Afraid to call and ask brand, weren't you?" Her eyes were actually twinkling.

"Yeah, I was." He smiled. "And we brought you a present," he said as he held up the alligator and pushed the button.

She giggled along with the gator. Once it had finished, she put it down and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Why don't I get Lindsey to watch the little ones for a few minutes and I give you a present of your own."

"Oh, that'd be nice...very nice," he replied huskily. She went in seach of her eldest while he headed to their room. She appeared a few minutes later, closed the door, and pounced on him. "Got to make it quick, the twins need to be fed in a half hour."

"Honey, the way I've been missing you, we'll be lucky if I make it five minutes..." he began kissing her. Clothes flew off and they fell into frenzied love making on the bed. Once they were satisfied, they snuggled together. Looking at the clock Catherine chuckled. "Wow, my lucky day...you lasted a whole ten minutes."

Lazily caressing her arm, Gil. "My lucky day was the day you married me. And I've been lucky ever since. I love you Catherine, more each day."

"Wow," she smiled as her fingers ran across his chest. "You really know how to turn me on..." Tenderly she kissed him just as one of the babies started crying.

"Oh well," he sighed. "You're a Mommy again." She smiled as she threw her clothes back on and exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. Please review...pretty please?


End file.
